


A Valsa

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Captain America (2011), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky dá a Steve sua primeira lição de dança.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valsa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449837) by [santanico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização, o que eu percebo que é tanto esquisito quanto inútil dizer, mas parar agora parece meio estranho.

“Vamos lá. Sei que você consegue fazer isso.”

Steve hesita. “Não acho que isso seja verdade,” diz, olhando nervoso para a mão de Bucky. Bucky está atualmente olhando para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida e um leve sorriso na boca. “Você vai zombar de mim...?” Ele se sente atacado pela súbita pressão.

Bucky sorri e seus olhos se apertam antes de ele rir, balançando a cabeça. “Que porra, você é ridículo, sabe?” Steve cora e faz uma careta, e sabe que sua reação prova que Bucky está certo. “Vamos lá. É claro que vou zombar de ti se você for um péssimo dançarino. Você me conhece bem o bastante a essa altura, não conhece? É só me deixar conduzir e depois você pode me conduzir.”

Steve ainda esta está cauteloso, mas pega a mão de Bucky — Bucky tem mãos quentes, afinal.

Acontece que Bucky é um dançarino muito bom, e o ter como professor faz a valsa parecer simples o bastante. Steve pisa nos pés dele algumas vezes e seus corpos ficam próximos demais, quase desconfortavelmente próximos, mas Bucky não parece afetado. Ele mantém sua mão na cintura de Steve, firme mas não apertando, a outra segurando a mão de Steve. “Um, dois, três.” É quase metódico agora, cruzando a sala de jantar vazia — a mesa foi levantada contra a parede então não havia nada para eles baterem — até que eventualmente Bucky para. Dessa vez Steve pula, olha para Bucky e pisca.

“Sua vez.”

“Não... acho que possa fazer isso,” Steve diz. Bucky é alguns centímetros mais alto do que ele, mais musculoso e definido, apesar de ainda consideravelmente magro, só não magrelo do mesmo jeito que Steve é. Ele fica desconfortável por um minuto até que Bucky olha para ele nos olhos, força seus olhares a se encontrarem.

Steve engole a seco.

“Me conduz,” Bucky diz em voz baixa, movendo a mão de Steve para sua cintura e conectando seus dedos de novo. Steve ainda não tem certeza por um minuto, mas ele ergue os olhos e Bucky acena e eles começam a se mover.

É mais simples do que ele pensou, e quase meio que fluindo, e Bucky também sabe exatamente o que fazer. Steve sente uma onda de confiança e continua segurando a cintura de Bucky só com a força necessária, seus quadris ocasionalmente roçando. Tem uma eletricidade na sala que Steve não consegue nomear, algo passando na sua cabeça que não faz sentido.

Eles se encaram e a dança para quase automaticamente. A música na cabeça de Steve também para, e não pode desviar o olhar do rosto de Bucky.

Suas bocas se encontram e a princípio é lento, meio que fácil — seus quadris se pressionam mais próximos juntos e Steve deixa seu braço envolver a cintura de Bucky quando ele também é puxado mais para perto. Então, de repente, se torna apressado e mais elétrico, como se o choque que Steve sentiu mais cedo de repente passassem pelos dois. Steve está agarrando o colarinho de Bucky é tentando puxar ele para mais perto, e os dedos ásperos e cálidos de Bucky estão encontrando seu caminho até pele limpa e macia, empurrando Steve contra uma parede.

Steve se lembra daquele momento vividamente por muitos anos. Ele se lembra de se sentir pequeno e ele se lembra de se sentir protegido.

De vez em quando ele até fecha os olhos, só para ver Bucky sorrir novamente.


End file.
